


Where did all these children come from?

by schrijverr



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Humor, The Justice League meets the Kids, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Batman drops his kids of at the Tower while he is on a mission.The League are very surprised and kind of scared of all these little Demon people who came out of nowhere.Shenanigans ensue.





	Where did all these children come from?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr as well that is also @schrijverr

Batman works alone… yeah, no.   
But the Justice League doesn’t know that. They all had their secret identities and there wasn’t a lot about the many children protecting the streets of Gotham, so it wasn’t strange that the League hadn’t caught on to Batmans problematic adopting issue. Luckily (if you want to call it that), their unknowingness was about to end.

They were rounding up a meeting when Batman cleared his throat and said: “I have an announcement. I will be going on a mission with Talia. You do not need to know where. Someone is targeting my kids and Talia, since Talia knows who it is and that the person has targeted the League of Assassins before, she has offered to help. But as I stated before, the individual is targeting my kids so they will reside here for the time being.”  
Flash spit out his drink and said: “You have kids!”  
Wonder Woman slapped him on the head and told him: “For someone who is very fast, you sure are slow on the uptake.”  
Flash gawked at her offended, but decided that grilling Batman would be more fun. He turned back to find the spot empty. He fell into his hands and grumbled a bit to himself.

~

Later that day most of the original League was chilling in the common room. They were discussing the whole Batman has kids situation. Cyborg said: “Maybe we’ll finally find out his secret identity. They don’t have to be superhero kids. They could be his regular kids.”  
Some nodded, but the Flash said: “Yeah, but do you envision THE Batman as a happy guy with a wife and kids? And then, do these kids know their father is Batman, and if they do how do they not tell anybody? How do they cope?”  
That also got some murmurs. “This all just gives me a headache.” Green Lantern said.

At this point the conversation was ended by the door that was being opened by Batman, who was followed by screaming. Everyones head shot in the direction.  
In the room were standing about ten kids ranging from age twelve to in the twenties, both boys and girls, all decked out in costumes. 

One of the older boys with a red helmet was complaining: “I don’t need this protection, Bats. I can take care of myself. In case you’ve forgotten I’ve died before and I was fine.”  
An older boy in a black and blue costume responded: “Stop telling everyone you died, loser. We know, you don’t have to keep on reminding us.”  
The others nodded and there were some more growling complaints about it. Batman turned to him and chided: “I know you can handle yourself, I’ve trained you and seen your growth. This is merely a safety precaution to sooth my worries. You don’t see the other complaining and they can take care of themselves as well.”  
The red hooded guy looked down and huffed. 

Batman seemed satisfied and turned to the whole group again: “You already know everyone, so make yourself at home. I have to go, I would say behave, but that’s impossible for you, so just make sure the watchtower survives.” then he was gone.  
For a few seconds the original league and they kids stared at each other then the older boy in the blue and black costume said: “I’m Nightwing, pleased to meet you. Now, if you don’t mind I going to get a snack and explore. B never let us on here before.”  
The youngest quickly said: “I’m Robin, not pleased to meet you. I’m going with you, Nightwing.”  
And he sprinted after Nightwing. A boy in a red costume with two rs on the front said: “Don’t mind him, he’s a demon spawn. I’m the Red Robin and Batman asked me to upgrade the systems while I’m here, so I’ll be in the control room if you need me.”

Then he also sped away. The League members were too confused to say anything so they just stared at the group of children. The guy with the red helmet walked away huffing something about hating his life and his family. A girl with a batcostume with yellow details rolled her eyes and said: “Forgive Red Hood, he’s just a grump. Apparently death does that with you. We just let him be, because we’re glad he’s back. Oh, sorry, I’m Batgirl and that there is Blackbat.”  
A girl nodded and Batgirl continued: “She doesn’t talk much. We will try to stay out of your way, but some of the boys can be hard to handle and I apologize for their behavior in advance. We won’t bore you with more name and introductions. If you need us just ask for a name.” she then turned to everyone that was still there and said: “Lets go everyone. I wanna know where The Great Batman spends his other half of brooding time.”  
That got some laughs form the kids as they all shuffled out of the room. When the were gone Flash was the first to speak: “What the actual fuck.”  
Which was agreed upon by the other that were there.

~

The days afterward were strange. At first the leaguers tried to go on as normal, but batkids just kept popping up wherever they went. The training room was completely taken over by dark haired people who would do way too dangerous stunts for their size, the kitchen was lived in by a bunch of kids who loved to snack and every once in a while Red Robin came by with coffee looking like a zombie. It were scary times and after three days most of the leaguers decided to stay away from the Watchtower as much as possible. 

When Batman returned after six days the league was there to grill him and physically see him remove all the kids from the Tower. He walked in and was immediately asked by Green Lantern: “What the hell, Batman?”  
Batman pinched his eyebrows and asked: “What have they done now?”  
He sounded so tired and done, it was kind of sad, but Superman had questions to ask. He said: “We pretty much abandoned the Tower after three days. They were just everywhere and there were so much. Where did all those kids even come from? Why are they trained like that? Just how and why, Batman?”  
He sounded so distraught and Batmans shoulders sagged. He explained: “Most of them are from the streets, orphans abandoned by society. I gave them purpose and a home. Others are just kids who showed up and fought. I can’t let them do that untrained so I trained them, so that it would be safer and one is my actual kid.”

The leaguers wanted to ask more questions, but they were cut of by Nightwing who walked in, saw Batman and yelled: “Guys, B is here. Come quick!”  
The he flung himself at the man who expertly caught him. Batman said: “You’re getting to old and heavy to catch.”  
Nightwing just smiled as he was dropped and said: “And I missed you too, B. How did the mission go?”  
Batmans face turned sour and he said: “Talia has a new “prisoner”, so you know how that ends.”  
“Ahw, too bad, B, but at least you got him.” Nightwing slapped him on the shoulder and the others all walked in. 

Batman actually smiled and a lot of the kids smiled back and gave him a hug, a half hug or something similar. They said their greetings and the with one hand movement from the Bat, they all got in line. The leaguers eyes almost fell out of their sockets, no one had been able to control the little monsters like that when they terrorized the Tower.  
Batman walked down the line inspecting all his kids. He stopped by Red Robin and asked: “The systems?”  
The kid replied: “All updated, and by the way I can’t believe you lasted so long with that outdated software so long.”  
Batman nodded and said: “Good.”  
The kid saluted. 

Batman walked over to the quieter teens and asked them all: “What of the damage is yours?”  
They answered and he gave them a punishment and let them go home. Most left grumbling and complaining silently. Then he walked to Blackbat and said: “You can also go.”  
Nightwing made an offended noise and started to protest, but that was quickly cut of by a batglare. When Blackbat walked away she stuck out her tongue to Nightwing, who pouted in return. Now only Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin, Red Hood and Red Robin remained. Batman pointed at Red Hood and Robin and asked: “Any bodies?”  
Both shook their heads, Batman eyed them suspiciously for a second and then asked Robin: “Any animal adoptions I should know of?”  
The boy shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he grumbled: “There aren’t even insects in this stupid Tower.”

Batman smiled a bit and turned to the whole group. He asked: “In oder left to right, yes, Red Hood, my left and right, and tell me about everything you wrecked.”  
Immediately the protests started “What!” “That’s unfair!” “Why do you think we wrecked everything?” “What about the others!”.  
With another gesture they all shut up. Batman gave them a look and they all sighed. Robin said: “I only wrecked some of the vents in my search of animal life on board, father. Nothing else.” Red Hood cleared his throat and Robin added: “Maybe a bit of training gear.”

Batman nodded and wrote something down, then it was Nightwings turn. “Ok, so you know me, B. I love doing tricks, but I didn’t know that all these ceilings were shit, so there might be a few holes here and there where I drilled to install some trapeze stuff and it broke and then I placed them somewhere else again and like that it went on. Oh, and I accidentally broke the fridge and a few chairs and a monitor screen.” He turned to Batgirl, “That’s all, right?”  
She whispered back: “The table, don’t forget the table. Oh, and the lamp.”  
He nodded and turned back to Batman and said: “And a table and a lamp… s. I think multiple.”

Batman massaged his temples and wrote something down again. Batgirl said: “I feel like I am being lumped by them. I didn’t break as much as they did.”  
“But you broke something.” Batman stated.  
Her shoulders dropped and she threw her hands in the air. “It was an accident, I swear.” she said, “I was just minding me own business, watching the monitors when Robin and Red Hood walked in, fighting. I tried to break them up, but I accidentally broke, like three of the monitors. But it’s more their fault then mine!”

Batman let out a long suffering sigh and wrote it down. Red Hood was next. He said: “Hey, I don’t need to tell you. There were no bodies, that’s a win.”  
Batman rubs his eyes and tiredly says: “Just humor me. The sooner this is over the sooner I can sleep and you can go.”  
At that moment everyone pitied the Bat a bit, even Red Hood. “I broke some sort of weird vase, couple of lights, a couch and some trays, but I did cook and made everyone eat their vegetables, so I deserve points for that.”  
Batman nods and says: “Good point. I’ll keep it in mind.”

Nightwing spoke up and yelled: “Hey, I didn’t know we could say good stuff we did! I ate my vegetables and I made everyone train!”  
“I consumed my vegetables as well and I trained with Nightwing.” Robin said.   
“Yeah, and I stopped a fight!” Batgirl said.  
“Quiet. I heard you, now Red Robin what did you wreck?” Batman asked, “except more of your health.”  
Red Robin had dead eyes and he mechanically answered: “I broke the coffeemaker, Bat, the is day has been hell.”  
He swayed a bit on his feet and went silent. The others leaned forward to see his face. “He’s-”  
“Asleep, yes Nightwing, I noticed. What did he wreck?”  
“He broke two chairs.” Batgirl said.  
“And he fried a computer.” Nightwing added.  
“And a broom. I don’t recall how he did that.” Robin said.  
“Oh, don’t forget that he totally stabbed that training robot and tore apart all the wiring.” Red Hood said, excitedly, “That was cool.”

Batman sighed again and wrote that down as well. Then he went down the row again. “Robin, no new pets for three months.” Robin gasped, eyes wide, “Nightwing, no extra patrol with Robin.” Nightwings mouth fell open, but he didn’t protest. “Batgirl, well, you did break up the fight, so you write all the reports this week.” Batgirl sighed in relief and Batman moved over to Red Hood, “For you, no guns.” he walked on and whispered to himself: “As if he listens.” then he woke Red Robin and said: “Red Robin, you need to sleep for ten hours tonight and only two mugs of coffee a day for a week.”   
Red Robin immediately started to protest: “What! You can’t mean that, Batman! I need that coffee. Don’t take that, please. I didn’t even wreck that much, please.”  
“It’s just a week. You’ll survive.” Batman said as he ignored the other pleas.  
“I expect you all at family dinner Saturday. Now scram, I need to clean up your messes.” Batman waved them away and the kids were quick to do just that. 

When they were gone Batman let himself fall into a chair. The rest of the league, who had watched this whole ordeal silently, had never seen the Batman tired. It all had been kind of spooky. Wonder Woman was the first to speak up again: “Why don’t you rest, Batman. We’ll start with the clean up and you can fix everything an other time.”  
Batman looked up, for once, his face sincere. “Would you do that? Thank you.” he said.

Some wanted to protest against Wonder Womans statement, but the thankfulness in Batmans voice made them stop. When they looked over again, Batman had fallen asleep in his chair. Flash said: “Well, he sure needs his rest, but don’t think I’ll let him get away with not answering every question tomorrow.”  
The others agreed and set to work as quietly as possible.


End file.
